


all in our genes

by jimmysteele



Series: all in our genes [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Cock Warming, Cockslut Louis, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Exhibitionism Kink, Felching, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, Infidelity (Zayn is dating Liam during his shenanigans with H/L), Light Dom/sub, Louis in Panties, M/M, Morning Sex, Niall Horan (briefly) - Freeform, Older Louis, Riding, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Zayn, Unrealistic Sex, Younger Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmysteele/pseuds/jimmysteele
Summary: Louis spends most of his life wishing for a brother. When his estranged father decides to make contact after 25 years, Louis discovers he has a half-brother. The two become very close.*Two new chapters added July 2020!*
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: all in our genes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914577
Comments: 28
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just pure smut with very little plot. However, this first chapter is only plot - so if you're just here for the smut, skip ahead to chapter two. The plot isn't super important in order to be able to read through the smut.
> 
> Also, this is the first thing I've written in years so it's probably not very good. It's smut, though. I'm not here trying to win awards with this shit.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> A note: I imagine that Louis is 25 and has some sort of job that let's him work from home. Harry is 19 and is attending college.
> 
> Also, PSA: This fic depicts exclusively unprotected sex. This is a universe I've made up in my head where STIs are not a concern. In real life, please make sure you're being safe!
> 
> In this chapter: Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Harry Styles

“This is weird, Lou!” Zayn exclaims suddenly, interrupting Louis in the middle of his recounting of his weekend.

Which is not only completely uncalled for, but also very rude in Louis’ opinion. Louis’ mouth snaps shut and he levels an unimpressed look at his best friend.

“Rude. And also, breakfast in bed is a nearly universal concept Zayn and actually not weird at all.”

The three friends – Zayn, Louis, and Niall – are spread around Louis’ sectional sofa sipping tea and catching up on their weeks, as is their usual Sunday afternoon routine. Harry would normally be present as well, but he’s gone out for lunch with Gemma and has yet to come back.

“Was it a special occasion?” Niall asks from where he’s reclined in the corner of the sofa. His feet are stretched out into Louis’ lap, while Louis and Zayn are sat at either end of the sectional.

“No?” Louis answers, thoroughly confused.

“Then it’s kind of, like, relationship-y, don’t you think?”

Zayn and Niall are staring at him expectantly. Louis just stares back, his gaze shifting back and forth between the two.

“Obviously not. Being nice is not exclusively reserved for relationships,” Louis grumbles. He doesn’t understand whatever point the two are trying to make, but he suddenly feels defensive and it’s souring his mood.

“Yeah, but. I’m picturing it in my head and I know you guys made it weird.” Zayn says, his tone curving up towards the end to almost turn his statement into a question. “Like, you guys are super weird with each other.”

Okay, Louis is officially offended.

“What the fuck?” He demands. He shoves Niall’s feet off his lap just to show his annoyance. Niall doesn’t seem to care. Zayn, on the other hand, shifts forward to rest his elbows on his knees as if he has a Very Important™ point to make. Louis kind of wants them to leave now.

See, this topic isn’t especially new. Zayn hasn’t exactly pushed the issue this hard before, but all of the boys (Zayn’s boyfriend Liam included) have been making judgmental comments about Louis and Harry’s relationship since the day the two met.

Just over a year ago, Louis was contacted by his birth father who apparently suddenly wanted his firstborn back in his life. After much internal debate, Louis had agreed to one meeting – a meal with the man’s _new_ family at their home. Louis almost didn’t go.

But that’s where Louis found out he had a half-brother, Harry. He had also met Harry’s mother and sister (who was Anne’s daughter from a previous relationship), who are also surprisingly wonderful people, though it’s a shame they’re connected to him through his trash father (who may not actually be trash anymore, but Louis refuses to like him).

That night, Harry had effectively rescued Louis from his own shit attitude and distracted him enough from the awkwardness of the situation that Louis found himself glad to have agreed to the meeting if only to have gained the brother he’d always wished for so desperately.

The two became instant friends, exchanging numbers that night and texting or calling each other constantly over the next few months. They met up whenever they could, and their friends merged splendidly, which just allowed them to spend even more time together.

Once Harry graduated high school, Louis had suggested the two of them get an apartment together closer to Harry’s college campus and Harry immediately agreed. They’ve now been living together for ten months and are closer than ever.

Apparently _too close_ , if their friends have anything to say about it.

“Well, for one,” Zayn puts out a finger like he has a list of points to keep track of, “the only reason you’re wearing pants right now is because we’re here.”

“A man doesn’t have to wear pants in his own home if he doesn’t want to,” Louis defends.

“Fair point,” Niall adds.

“Yeah, but you just walk around in panties and, like, Harry’s shirts. Which is _kinda_ weird? And Harry wears fuck all ever. And you put those together and it’s weird.”

Louis crosses his arms and glares at Zayn. “We both deserve to be comfortable within the walls of our home, thank you.”

“But also like,” Zayn ticks out another finger, “you guys are cuddling constantly. And, like, touching each other. While wearing practically nothing. Brothers don’t do that.”

“That is weird, dude,” Niall concurs.

Zayn continues on without giving Louis a chance to respond, ticking off another point on his damn fingers. “You share a bedroom.”

Louis cuts him off before he can continue, “I have my own bedroom, as you well know. It’s right there.” He points to the doorway behind Zayn. The doorway to a room that, admittedly, goes unused much of the time.

“But you sleep in Harry’s room every night.”

“It just works out that way! He has a TV in his room, and we just fall asleep while watching it. It’s not, like, planned.”

Both boys shoot him unimpressed looks, knowing that Louis doesn’t even pretend to try to sleep in his own room anymore.

“You spoon,” Niall finally contributes to the argument. Louis is officially considering this an argument.

“We both like a good cuddle, sue us. It’s probably in our genes or some shit.” Louis’ not sure at what point he started curling up into himself, but he has somehow found himself tucked into his end of the sofa holding his knees to his chest.

“You both sleep naked!” Zayn yells, his arms exploding out as if this has become too much for him to reign in. He’s officially abandoned the finger-points it seems.

“I’ve always slept naked,” Louis defends. “So has Harry. Why should we have to be uncomfortable just because we’re sharing the bed?” Louis ignores the fact that he just alluded to the conscious decision between him and Harry to share the bed. They don’t like sleeping alone, okay? They’re both cool with it, so why should anyone else get to have an opinion?

“Maybe because you’re related? And it’s fucking weird,” Zayn insists. He’s now gesticulating wildly with his arms as if he’s trying to throw his opinions at Louis in hopes they stick.

“Wait, are you guys fucking?” Niall asks, looking at Louis as if he’s just had an epiphany. Louis chucks a pillow at him.

“Don’t be disgusting, Niall. He’s my brother!”

Zayn groans and falls back into the couch cushions, rubbing his hands over his face. “That’s my point,” he insists.

“You know, his phone background is a picture of your ass. Wearing your panties.” Niall says the word _panties_ like it physically pains him and Louis is quite frankly having enough of this truly _offensive_ conversation.

“He what?!” Zayn shoots back to sitting upright, looking between Niall and Louis in shock.

“It’s an inside joke!” Louis insists. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“An inside joke,” Zayn deadpans.

The room is silent for several seconds.

“What’s _your_ phone background, then?”

Honestly, Louis hates how perceptive Zayn can be sometimes.

“None of your business,” Louis murmurs, avoiding eye contact.

“Give me your phone, Lou,” Zayn demands. He even holds his hand out expectantly. The gall.

“I will not.”

Niall is watching this exchange curiously. He was Harry’s friend originally, so he’s still new to Louis and Zayn’s relationship. Zayn has been bossing Louis around since kindergarten.

“Louis give me your phone or I will come get it from you.”

And really, the truth is that Louis has been _letting_ Zayn boss him around since kindergarten. He tosses his phone over, already dreading what Zayn is going to think.

Zayn quickly unlocks the screen and seems frozen for a second as if he cannot believe what he is seeing before he’s covering his eyes with one hand and thrusting the phone over to Niall with the other. Niall screams and throws the phone back to Louis.

“It’s an inside joke!” Louis insists. It really is. He doesn’t really remember what the joke is, as he and Harry had been absolutely drunk one night and awoke the next morning to new phone backgrounds and only the vague memory of how funny it was. That was a month ago.

“Why is he hard?!” Zayn yells to the ceiling.

“I’m not going to have a picture of his flaccid dick on my phone, now am I?” Louis points out.

“You shouldn’t have a picture of his dick period. Louis. You seriously don’t see what’s wrong with this?” Zayn is now pleading with Louis and Louis has had enough.

“It’s pretty incestuous, man,” Niall adds quietly.

Louis stands from the couch, now quite offended and embarrassed. Why does he tell these two anything anyway? He decides to tell them nothing about his and Harry’s life going forward. All they do is judge.

“You can both leave now,” he says coldly before grabbing his phone off the couch and stomping off to _his own room_. He slams the door behind him and lays face down on his bed.

He can hear Niall and Zayn talking out in the living room for several minutes before the door opens and Harry’s voice joins the mix. Only a few more minutes pass before Harry enters his room, proceeding to climb onto the bed and blanket himself over Louis, squishing him into the mattress.

“Niall and Z left. They said you’re upset?” Harry asks. If his concern wasn’t evident in his voice, it would be in the way he squeezes one hand up under Louis’s chest in a hug and presses his nose into Louis’ shoulder blade.

“They were being mean to me.” Louis’ voice comes out muffled against the bedding.

“Aww, babe. I’m sure they didn’t mean it,” Harry soothes. They lay in silence for a few moments before Harry lifts half his weight off of Louis and uses his free hand to comb through Louis’ hair. “How about I turn on some _Friends_ and we have a cuddle? Sound good?”

Louis nods and rolls over onto his back once Harry climbs off the bed. “Carry me?” He asks, putting extra effort into looking pathetic and sad.

Harry smiles. “Of course. Come on, then.” He pulls Louis to the edge of the bed and grabs him under the bum to lift him up. Louis wraps his legs around his waist and holds on tightly as Harry transports them into the other room down the hall. Louis is sat down carefully on the edge of Harry’s bed and the younger man gets to work getting Louis undressed.

He lifts his arms obediently as Harry pulls the shirt over his head. Louis knows there’s love in his eyes when their gazes meet as Harry combs his fingers through Louis’ hair, taming the mess he’d made of it. Harry always takes such good care of him.

“Lie back, sweetheart,” Harry instructs in a soft tone. Louis complies, and Harry’s hands move to undo the button of Louis’ jeans. Louis does nothing to help as Harry pulls the jeans down his legs and leaves them in a pool on the floor.

“You want to keep your panties on?”

Louis shakes his head no and lets Harry gently remove those as well. He lays still, spread out and naked on the bed as Harry’s gaze slowly makes it’s way over his body. It only lasts a few seconds before Harry gives him a gentle pat on the thigh and instructs him to get under the covers.

Harry’s clothing is quickly shed as he makes his way around to the other side of the bed, and he lets out a breath of relief as if he’s been itching to get out of them all day. He probably has been. The two have even started keeping a laundry basket by the front door, as Harry’s developed a tendency to strip down the second he steps back inside it each evening.

Harry scoots under the covers and Louis wastes no time in crawling into his arms, wrapping his own around Harry’s waist and tucking his chin into his neck to snuffle at his curls. Harry circles his arms tightly around Louis and pulls them flush together, their legs entwining intimately.

“Zayn’s a prude,” Louis states petulantly. He can feel Harry’s silent laughter shaking beneath him. “He thinks we’re weird.”

Harry pulls back slightly in order to meet Louis’ gaze. “Why does he think that?”

“He thinks it’s weird that we don’t wear clothes,” Louis says, with a roll of his eyes. “Hence, prude.”

“Well, that’s just his opinion,” Harry says diplomatically. “Not everyone dislikes wearing clothes, or they’re not as comfortable in their own skin as we are. So it’s weird to them that we prefer not to wear them. Or at least, less of them,” he grins cheekily at Louis. “It’s probably just in our genes, or something.”

“That’s what I said!” Louis exclaims, grinning widely. “The genes thing.”

Harry grins, too. “We’re the same, really, so we get it. But Zayn’s a little different and he doesn’t get it, and that’s fine. But it’s up to us to decide how we want to be within the walls of our own home, you know? Don’t let his concerns upset you, babe.”

“I know,” Louis sighs, and tucks his head back into Harry’s chest, breathing him in. As Harry grabs the remote from the nightstand and queues up a season of _Friends_ , Louis thinks to himself that Zayn’s opinions are irrelevant to him when Louis has never felt this comfortable with anyone else in his life. The two don’t worry themselves with the trappings of society’s expectations because they accept each other fully for exactly who they are.

Louis doesn’t even get halfway through the episode before he’s drifting off to the warmth and smell of Harry around him and the other boy’s fingers stroking gently along his spine.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now is when plot falls mostly to the wayside and it's basically just sex from here on out.
> 
> In this chapter: Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Louis/Harry, Incest, Unrealistic Sex, Barebacking, Top Harry, Bottom Louis

_A few weeks later…_

Louis wakes to the sun shining brightly in his face from where they’d left Harry’s curtains open the night before. He rubs his hands across his face and stretches, feeling Harry spooned up against him; his morning wood pressing into Louis’ lower back. Harry lets out a soft sigh and tightens his arms around Louis’ waist in response. His hips push forward into Louis, creating friction that elicits a quiet moan from the younger boy.

Louis snickers softly but otherwise lets himself enjoy the feel of Harry’s warm skin against his own. He strokes his fingers along the arm Harry has curved against his stomach. Cuddling with Harry like this, skin to skin with nothing in between them (both figuratively and literally) is Louis’ favorite thing to do. It’s his happy place. No one can make him feel bad about that, not even Zayn. And yes, Louis is still bitter about that conversation.

Eventually, though, both Louis’ stomach and his bladder are calling for his attention and he gracefully extracts himself from bed, careful not to wake Harry. He locates Harry’s discarded shirt from yesterday – a semi-sheer black button up – and pulls it onto himself. He only bothers to fasten a few buttons, leaving one side to nearly fall off his shoulder, before making a quick stop in the restroom and then going to the dresser in his own room to pick out a pair of panties for the day. He settles on a red lacy pair. He’s feeling a bit sexy this morning, and no it’s not just due to the fact that he woke with a hard dick pressed against his back. That happens most mornings, anyway.

After padding bare footed out to the kitchen and filling the electric kettle with water, Louis hops up onto the counter across from it to sit and wait. He rests his chin in his palm, elbow to his knee and lets the last dregs of sleepiness pull his eyelids closed. The apartment is quiet around him, nothing to be heard but the peaceful chirping of the birds outside and the occasional car driving past.

A minute passes before Louis can hear the rustling of bedsheets from down the hall, soon followed by slow footsteps heading his way.

“You’re up!” He cheers as soon as Harry’s sleep-ruffled form appears in all its glory. His eyes sweep appreciatively over his brother’s nude form, pausing perhaps a bit too long on his persisting erection. _Glorious, indeed_. Louis shakes his head to clear the thought.

Harry pauses, looking at Louis fondly. “Could hardly sleep with all of your banging around out here, could I?”

And what? _Oh_. Louis halts his restless legs, which he’s been subconsciously kicking against the cabinets. “Sorry,” He says with a cheeky grin.

“Doubt it,” Harry replies as he grabs two mugs out of the cabinet above the kettle and sets them on the counter. He turns back toward Louis, who quickly has to avert his eyes from where they had been admiring the other boy’s backside. Harry smirks. He steps into Louis’ space, wiggling his hips to wedge himself in between Louis’ knees.

“Stop rubbing your cock against the cabinets,” Louis laughs. He places his own hands atop Harry’s, which have somehow snuck halfway up Louis’ bare thighs.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Harry drawls with a knowing look in his eyes, “Let me just go put on some briefs. If I’m bothering you.”

“No,” Louis protests, the vowel dragging out into a whine. He wraps his legs around Harry’s to trap him in place. “Then I wouldn’t be able to ogle you.” He slides his hands up Harry’s arms to rest upon his shoulders and winks flirtatiously.

Harry laughs. He sneaks his hands an inch or two further up Louis’ thighs. He leans in and lightly bites into Louis’ collarbone, where his shirt has drooped down to leave it exposed.

“Like ogling me, huh?” Harry asks, the words pressing into Louis’ skin as he rests his forehead against his shoulder.

“Well, your cock mostly,” Louis admits.

Harry’s fingertips grip into Louis’ skin, sending a zip of energy into Louis’ chest, making his breath catch. Louis winds his fingers into the curls at the base of Harry’s neck and leans his head back against the cabinet behind him. His eyes close and he lets himself enjoy the feel of Harry in his space. Harry’s mouth starts moving again along his neck – not really kisses, just soft little presses of his mouth against Louis’ skin. Which, okay. Are kind of kisses. If you really think about it.

The kettle beeps and Louis just barely suppresses a whine when Harry steps away to click off the machine. Louis’ hands fall back into his own lap.

“I think he’s become my best friend,” Louis continues, his voice betraying his pout at losing Harry’s warmth. He expects Harry to pour them both some tea, but it’s only a second before Harry is back empty handed, crowding into his space as though he had never left. Louis continues, “I won’t let you keep him from me.”

“Are we still talking about my cock, here?” Harry asks hesitantly, with a touch of amusement in his voice.

What follows is surely an out-of-body experience, as Louis has no awareness of a conscious thought that leads him to reach down and place his hand on Harry’s dick. _Harry his brother_ , his mind attempts to remind him.

Harry takes it in stride, though, merely quirking a brow as his eyes meet Louis’. “Didn’t realize you two have become so close.”

Louis leans forward into Harry’s arms, his forehead against the younger’s shoulder. Mostly to avoid eye contact.

It also happens to give him a direct view of his own hand feeling along Harry’s erection. He starts to suspect that isn’t his hand at all, seeing as he seems to have no control over it.

“Oh, yeah. Peas in a pod, us,” he says absentmindedly while he watches himself toy with Harry’s foreskin. His hips have started to give small little twitches into Louis’ palm.

Harry hums thoughtfully, his hands reaching under the pooling hem of the t-shirt Louis is wearing and toying with the lace of the panties around his hips. “I guess your ass gets to be my best friend, then.”

“Sure, why not,” Louis replies. He is now _definitely_ working his hand along Harry’s length, and this is officially a hand-job, right? It’s crossed into that territory? Maybe Zayn had a point after all. There’s no way this lands in any realm of appropriate anymore.

Harry’s hands slide around his hips to grab two _very generous_ handfuls of Louis’ ass and pull him forward to the edge of the counter. The two are now flush together, and Louis hadn’t even realized he was hard himself until he’s suddenly tempted to rut against Harry’s stomach.

“I’d like to think we’re _very_ close,” Harry muses, before simultaneously biting into the base of Louis’ neck and slipping one of his hands into Louis’ underwear to brush a finger along his hole. What the _fuck_.

“What the fuck,” Louis pants. His hips jerk up and then jerk up again and now he is officially rubbing off against his brother’s stomach. Oh, and also still giving him a decent handy if hell is feeling at all unsure about accepting him into their depths.

Harry pauses, a finger still pressing against Louis’ entrance. “This okay?” He asks, his voice coming out at least two octaves lower than normal.

“Don’t fucking stop,” Louis complains, slapping Harry’s shoulder repeatedly until he lets out a breathy chuckle and continues his _wonderful_ ministrations.

Louis is now descending into a writhing mess as his free hand latches into Harry’s hair and his hips alternate between rubbing up against Harry’s stomach and back against his hand. Louis’ hand around Harry’s cock has mostly stopped functioning and is kind of just loosely holding its shape around him.

“Think the two would get along?” Harry breathes out.

“Who?” Louis asks, not at all proud of the whine the word escapes in.

Instead of answering, Harry pulls Louis forward off the counter, then spins him around and presses him up against the counter with his hips. He ruts his cock up against Louis’ ass a few times for good measure, too.  
It takes a second for Louis to even realize what had just happened, but then he moves into action, rocking his hips back into Harry.

“What, planning on bending me over the counter?” He asks wryly.

“Obviously,” Harry replies, reaching for the hem of Louis’ borrowed shirt and pulling it off over his head. He grasps the waistband of Louis’ panties and pushes them down until they fall into a pool around his ankles. The rush of cool air against his newly revealed skin brings Louis to grind back against Harry’s cock again almost reflexively. Harry moans. Grabbing the base of his dick, he guides it to rub unobstructed against Louis’ newly exposed hole.

“Fuck, yes.” He ruts his hips forward a few times before taking hold of Louis’ waist and hoisting him farther up onto the counter so that his hips hinge at the 90 degree angle. Louis scrambles for some sort of grip atop the smooth counter, as his toes can no longer reach the floor.

“Jesus,” he gripes.

Harry quickly interrupts him with a pleased sounding, “Seems they get on quite well, after all.” He drags his cock against Louis’ entrance again, and this time the head catches, causing both boys to stutter out a moan.

“Gonna fuck me?” Louis asks breathlessly.

Harry smooths his hand along Louis’ spine where he lays prone against the counter, taking a moment to admire Louis spread out before him.

“Yeah, baby, gonna fuck you.”

“ _Baby_? Reall-“ Louis begins objecting, before being rudely cut off by Harry thrusting fully into him in one go.

Louis will deny the scream he let out until his dying day.

You know what, fuck that. Louis is _loud, loud, loud_ and he will not be ashamed. Especially not when his brother his fucking him _so perfectly_ into their kitchen counter. Okay, maybe he should be ashamed about the brother part. He’ll have to circle back to that another time.

For right now, he’d very much like to focus on how perfect Harry’s cock feels inside him, and the marks he’s going to be leaving along Louis’ back with his teeth, and the fact that _jesus_ he knew Harry was big but he’s never felt this full _in his life_. And also how Harry’s punching these little whines out of Louis’ throat with each thrust that Louis hadn’t even realize he was capable of making. And Harry’s stream of ‘ _fuck_ ’s and ‘ _perfect_ ’s and ‘ _baby_ ’s.

Then, just when Louis’ starting to think about the bruises he’ll have on his hips from being rammed into the counter, Harry wraps one of his arms around Louis’ waist and pulls him up against him and then Louis’ just like. Being completely fucking held up by Harry as he’s fucking the _life_ out of him and his feet are scrabbling for purchase against Harry’s shins while his hands are simultaneously reaching up into Harry’s hair and also gripping at the arm he has around his waist, certain he’s going to fall any second but Harry’s just holding him up like it’s nothing and Louis just fucking. Loses it.

Moans are falling out of his mouth and he can feel his eyes roll back in his head. His whole body feels like he’s shaking apart, and suddenly he’s coming all over himself while Harry breaths encouragements into his ear. Then he feels Harry’s breaths stuttering through his chest and his hips are losing any sense of rhythm as he comes with a grunt and bites _fucking hard_ into the back of Louis’ shoulder and Louis feels warmth spreading in his gut.

Both of them are out of breath, Harry still holding Louis up against him for several moments. And then Harry shakily lowers them down to sit on the floor. He collapses back against a cabinet with Louis cradled to his chest and they both take a moment to catch their breath.

Louis’ shoulder is _throbbing_ and it’s the first thing he notices when he comes out of his daze. He reaches up to rub at the spot and feels the indents left by Harry’s teeth.

“Fucking vampire,” he moans, letting his head fall back against Harry’s chest. Harry tightens his arms around Louis and places gentle kisses at the wound, followed by, “Sorry, babe.”

‘S’okay,” Louis shrugs, turning his head and reaching to place a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Better go clean myself up, though, while you make me some breakfast.” He gives Harry’s head a few pats with a shit-eating grin and then maneuvers himself forward onto hands and knees to pull himself away from where Harry had still been inside him.

“Fuck,” Harry whines. Louis turns to look once he’s standing upright and sees that Harry’s got his arm thrown dramatically over his eyes.

“What?” Louis puts his hands on his hips expectantly.

“Really wish I could’ve recorded that visual.” Harry lowers his arm and smirks, “Fuckin’ hot.”

Louis lets out a loud laugh and makes his way down the hall to the bathroom with Harry’s come starting to drip down his legs.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Louis/Harry, Incest, Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Rimming, Morning Sex, Top Harry, Bottom Louis

A few days pass and they don’t talk about it. There also hasn’t been a repeat and Louis’ not sure if he’s relieved or if the way his body aches to be joined with Harry again is leading to a slow unravelling of his psyche. They’ve become more tactile than ever and can’t seem to go more than a few minutes without bringing as much of their skin into contact as possible.

It’s morning and Louis wakes, as always, wrapped in Harry’s arms. He’s lying on his back, with Harry pressed against his side, the younger man’s arm draped across Louis’ torso and their legs twisted together. Harry’s softly stroking his fingers along Louis’ bare hip.

“Hi,” Louis smiles up at Harry where he’s got his head propped up in his hand, seemingly to look down on Louis as he slept.

“Morning, baby. Sleep well?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Stop calling me that.”

“What? Baby?”

“Yes,” Louis grumbles. “I’m not a _baby_. I’m older than you are for fuck’s sake.”

Harry pouts. ”So?”

He rolls over onto Louis, situating himself between Louis’ open legs. Their chests are flush together, and Louis can feel Harry’s erection against his lower stomach. Harry rises onto both elbows to hover above him. “You can still be my baby,” he purrs, lowering his head to leave little bites along Louis’ collarbone.

Louis scoffs. “Shut up.”

Instead of responding, Harry shifts his weight to one arm, reaching the other down between Louis’ legs. He strokes a single finger along Louis’ rim and Louis immediately feels his breath catch in his throat. He continues kissing along Louis’ chest while using one hand to scratch into the hair at the base of Louis’ neck and the other to push a finger into Louis’ hole. Louis feels every bone in his body melt into the mattress. How the hell did Harry manage to find a weakness Louis hadn’t even known about himself?

“But don’t I take such good care of you, baby?” He purrs into Louis ear. “Treat you so nice?” He’s softly thrusting his finger in and out of Louis, massaging along his inner walls.

He suddenly stops with his finger frozen in place and Louis lets out a soft whine, shifting his hips down in hopes to recreate the friction. “Don’t I?” Harry demands.

“Yeah,” Louis breathes, feeling that he’d say anything to feel Harry moving within him again. He feels Harry smile against his skin as he resumes the movement of his hand. He inserts another finger, twisting them around inside of Louis as though trying to touch every inch of him.

“I make you feel so good, hm?” Harry continues. Louis throws one arm up over his head, gripping onto his pillow, and the other is clinging to Harry’s back, trying to pull him in closer while his hips continue to grind down into Harry’s hand.

“Answer me, baby,” Harry orders, squeezing a third finger in where he was now brushing against Louis’ prostate with every thrust.

“Yeah,” Louis moans.

“Yeah, what, baby?” Harry curls his fingers and holds them against Louis’ prostate, shifting minutely so that Louis feels continuous pleasure zipping up through his spine.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis moans. “Take such good care of me. Make me so, so happy always. Please!” He turns his head into Harry’s arm where it’s still propped beside him, little whines escaping whenever the zips of pleasure prove to be too much.

“Always, baby. Take care of you always.” He removes the pressure from Louis’ prostate only to start fucking his fingers into Louis at a quick pace.

“Don’t you _wanna_ be my baby?” He asks.

“Yeah,” Louis whines. “Okay, yes, please. Please Harry.” He can’t keep his thoughts straight at the moment but he knows he’d do anything Harry asks of him; anything Harry wants if it’ll keep him on top of him, inside of him, all around him. He’s never come this quickly before, but he can already feel the pleasure gathering in his abdomen and curling his toes where they kick against the sheets.

“Yeah, you do,” Harry smirks. “Love to be my baby. You’re being so good.” He keeps up the pace of his fingers as he pulls back and shifts his torso back between Louis’ legs. With his free hand he starts stroking at Louis’ cock.

“So perfect,” he praises before taking the head of Louis’ cock into his mouth and licking his tongue around the tip, flicking it into the leaking slit. He moans at the taste. With that, Louis lets out a desperate moan and arches back off the bed as he comes into Harry’s mouth.

Harry slows his fingers but keeps gently moving his fingers within Louis as he swallows his brother’s come and does a final sweep of his tongue around the head of his cock. He trails soft kisses down Louis’ softening dick and down his taint until his lips meet where his fingers are still shallowly thrusting. He gives a short lick into Louis’ hole alongside his fingers. Just a quick taste, before he pulls out and crawls back up the bed to lay himself on top of Louis’ chest.

Harry smiles and brushes a piece of Louis’ hair off his forehead while he lays boneless and out of breath. “Good morning, baby,” he teases.

“Mmm. Morning,” Louis replies dazedly. Harry lets out a triumphant laugh.

“Why don’t you go pick out a pretty pair of panties and I’ll make us some breakfast?”

Louis nods, and with a lingering kiss to Louis’ forehead Harry is off padding down the hall. Louis takes a deep breath and lets it out in a heavy sigh. Fuck.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Louis/Harry, Incest, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Riding, Top Harry, Bottom Louis, Unrealistic Sex, Dirty Talk

After breakfast, the two spend the rest of the morning lazing around on the couch watching television. Harry, naked as usual, is reclined on his back with Louis lying on top of him, chests flush together. Louis’ legs are spread open on either side of Harry’s, and Harry has one hand mindlessly playing with the strings of the light blue thong Louis has picked out for the day. Louis had begun the morning wearing one of Harry’s thin white t-shirts as well, but Harry has since pulled it off in order to run his hands along Louis’ skin unobstructed.

“You know,” Louis starts, his head curled underneath Harry’s chin. “I’ve spent most of my life praying for a brother, and I think now I understand why that didn’t happen for me sooner.”

Harry smiles and shifts his full attention onto Louis. “Yeah? Why’s that?”

Louis sits up a bit, supporting himself with his elbows planted on either side of Harry’s chest. “Well clearly God knew I’d just end up on his dick.”

Harry lets out a loud bark of a laugh. “So you’re saying God knows you’re a slut?” He spreads both hands wide across Louis’ ass, the tip of a middle finger stretching under the string of his thong to brush against his hole.

“I mean, he did create me, after all,” Louis grins, subconsciously pushing back against Harry’s finger.

Harry shakes his head, grinning. “You’re so weird. I love you.”

Louis’ grin grows into a beaming smile as he looks down at his brother. “I love you, too, Haz.” He drops his head down to press a soft kiss against Harry’s lips. Harry sighs and runs his hands up the length of Louis’ back to pull him down closer.

Louis feels his nerves alight as their lips move together – their first kiss. Harry wastes no time in deepening the kiss, pressing his tongue into Louis’ mouth and tangling them together. They kiss until Louis runs out of breath, pulling away to gasp air into his lungs.

“I love you,” he repeats while he catches his breath. “Love how close we are, love that you know all of me, better than anyone else.”

“Lou,” Harry says softly, reaching up to cup a hand around Louis’ jaw.

“I’ve never felt so comfortable with someone,” Louis continues.

“Me neither, baby,” Harry replies. “I’ve always felt so comfortable with you. Feels like we’re one person, sometimes.”

Louis nods and presses back down into a desperate kiss. Their tongues meet again, and Harry moves his grip back to Louis’ ass, pulling the older man down to grind against his hard cock. He presses a finger into Louis’ hole without warning, thrusting in time with the movement of Louis’ hips. Louis separates them again with a moan, pushing himself up to sitting with his hands on Harry’s chest.

“Love when you touch me,” he gasps while he continues moving back into Harry’s hand. “You don’t even ask, already know I’m yours.”

Harry sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, looking up at Louis writhing against him with lust in his eyes. “I love that you let me touch you, baby. Whenever I want.”

He pulls his finger out and instead positions his cock to rub the length against Louis’ hole. They both gasp at the feeling.

“You are mine,” Harry says confidently. “You’ll let me do whatever I want to you, won’t you?”

“Yeah,” Louis moans, rocking back against Harry. “Anything.”

“That’s right, baby. You gonna let me fuck you again?”

Louis nods, moaning. Reaching behind himself, he moves the string of his thong out of the way with one hand and with the other takes hold of Harry’s cock and lines the tip up against his hole. He pushes back onto it, breaching himself and letting out a high pitched moan at the stretch. He pushes back until Harry’s cock is fully sheathed inside him. Rocks his hips a few times.

“Yeah, let me put my dick in your pretty little hole. You’re so good for me, so nice for me baby.”

Louis’ panties were barely covering his cock before, but as his shifting hips cause his cock to rub against Harry’s abdomen they slip down and end up bunched behind his balls, twisted and stretching around his moving hips. He sits up to ride Harry’s cock properly, baring himself for Harry’s view.

“Fuck, baby,” Harry moans, taking hold of Louis’ hips and helping to him to move on his lap. “Look so fucking sexy, so perfect for Daddy, aren’t you?” He bites his lip, surprising himself with his own slip. Louis, surprised himself, keens and bounces harder on Harry’s lap. Harry’s thumbs stroke along Louis’ hip bones as he watches the older man writhing and moaning, his thighs working himself on his brother’s dick. Harry takes hold of Louis’ erection and starts stroking in time with Louis’ thrusts. “Look at your pretty cock, can’t even fit inside your panties, can it? So hard for me, baby. So hard for Daddy.”

“Yeah,” Louis moans. “Feels so good, Daddy.” He plants his hands on Harry’s chest and lets his head hang forward as his eyes screw closed and he focuses all of his energy on hitting Harry’s cock against his prostate with every thrust.

“So beautiful,” Harry gasps. He feels his orgasm approaching, consumed with how tight and perfect Louis feels around him. “Gonna come, baby?” He increases the pace of his hand along Louis’ cock. “Gonna shoot all over me, hm? Show Daddy how pretty you are when you come?”

Louis whines, feeling his own orgasm approaching and starts letting out little moans with every downward thrust.

“Sound so fucking sexy,” Harry moans. “Love the noises you make when I’m fucking you. Love fucking you so much, baby.”

“Love it,” Louis moans. “Love you. Fuck, Daddy! Gonna come.”

“Yeah, come on. Come for me, baby. Let Daddy see you.” He plants his feet on the couch and starts matching Louis’ thrusts, the force causing Louis to bounce on his cock. Louis freezes for a moment, his whole body stilling before he’s letting out a yell and shooting all over Harry’s chest. Harry continues to thrust against Louis, soon reaching his own climax and filling Louis with his come.

Louis collapses against his chest, panting where his face is tucked into Harry’s neck and still giving tiny gyrations of his hips against Harry’s. Harry keeps one hand cupping Louis’ ass cheek, while the other strokes up and down his back. His body is thrumming with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Eventually, Harry rolls them over so that Louis is underneath him on the couch. His cock slips out of Louis’ hole in the process, but as soon as they’re settled he pushes back in, feeling some of his come squelch out in the process. Louis moans and gives a sharp twitch as Harry’s cock brushes against his sensitive prostate.

Harry leans down and places soft kisses against Louis’ lips, teasing at them with the tip of his tongue until Louis lets out a content sigh and opens to allow Harry’s tongue entry. They kiss for several minutes, lazy and sloppy until Louis starts shifting back against where Harry’s cock is still inside him.

He breaks the kiss, whispering, “Fuck me again,” against Harry’s mouth.

Harry’s hips shift forward, his cock already half-hard again from Louis keeping it so nice and warm. “Yeah, baby?”

Louis meets his eyes. “Yeah, want you to.”

Harry smiles and pulls out nearly all the way, then gives a sharp thrust back in.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Very brief mentions of Anne and Gemma, Harry/Louis, Incest, Barebacking, Riding, Anal Fingering, Exhibition Kink, Unrealistic Sex, Dirty Talk

The following Friday night finds Louis sitting at the Styles’ dining table, wishing he were back at home instead. He and Harry had spent the past few days fucking almost constantly, Harry even choosing to skip a few of his classes as he’d wanted to keep his dick in Louis at all times.

So Louis would definitely rather be home doing that, rather than attending family dinner at his deadbeat father’s house. He remains indifferent to having any sort of relationship with the man; and while Anne and Gemma are friendly enough, Louis is only here at Harry’s request.

They’re currently sat beside each other at the table with their hidden hands clasped tightly in Louis’ lap. Somehow Louis has managed to survive through the whole dinner, Anne trying valiantly to include him in conversation but Louis mostly remaining quiet and listening to the family’s idle chat around Gemma’s work and Harry’s schooling.

Once Anne and Gemma begin clearing the table, Anne ushers the two boys away, leaving them free to amuse themselves until dessert is ready.

“We’ll be up in my room,” Harry announces, referring to the room he had vacated when he left home. Still grasping Louis’ hand in his, he leads the way up the stairs and into a room at the opposite end of the hall from his own.

Louis looks around the room in confusion. “This isn’t your room,” he says, turning to meet Harry’s gaze.

Harry shuts the door and moves into Louis’ space, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Nope, it’s my parents’.”

Louis looks up at Harry in confusion. “Why are we in here? Wanted to fool around in your room a bit,” he says cheekily, curling his hands behind Harry’s neck and looking up at him flirtatiously.

“Wanna fuck you in here,” Harry says in a low voice. Louis blinks in shock, then takes another look around the room. Harry continues, already tucking his hands under Louis’ shirt and running them up the length of his smooth back. “It’ll be so hot, yeah?” He places a few kisses along Louis’ neck, from just behind his ear down to his collar bone. “Want to fuck my brother in our dad’s bed.”

Louis lets out a quiet curse and surges up to meet Harry’s lips in a searing kiss. “Everyone’s home,” he breathes, “what if someone comes looking for us?” Harry worms a hand into the back of his pants and squeezes a handful of Louis’ ass. Louis lets out a moan. “What if your parents come in here?”

“Hm, what if they do?” Harry asks. He moves Louis backward a few steps toward the bed. “Bet you’d love having someone see how much you like being fucked.” The back of Louis’ knees hit the bed and he buckles back onto it, gulping up at Harry standing over him.

Harry grabs the hem of Louis’ shirt and lifts it over his head, tossing it somewhere behind himself. He starts working on opening the fly of Louis’ jeans. His fingers brush against Louis’ growing erection.

“Look at you, already hard. You probably want Dad to walk in, see you taking your little brother’s cock.”

Louis moans and falls flat onto the bed while Harry roughly pulls off his jeans and panties in one go, leaving him naked. Harry quickly shucks his own clothes and crawls onto the bed to hover over Louis.

He leans down to meet Louis’ lips in a kiss that is instantly heated and sloppy. Their tongues tangle together while Harry lowers his hips to align their cocks and grind them together. They both breathe quiet moans into each other’s mouths.

After a few thrusts, Harry sits back up and maneuvers Louis’ body so that his legs are open around Harry’s. “Hold yourself open for me, baby,” he instructs. Under Harry’s watchful gaze, Louis complies, grasping behind his knees and pulling his legs up and open, completely exposing himself.

Harry lets out an appreciative moan. He rubs the tip of his thumb over Louis’ hole, applying the slightest bit of pressure. “Fuck, baby. Such a pretty little hole just for me, hm?”

“Just for you,” Louis breathes.

“That’s right. Made just for my cock,” Harry says lowly, kneeing in closer. He takes ahold of his erection and runs the head back and forth over Louis’ hole a few times before he starts to push in. Louis bites his lip to hold in his moan as he arches back against the bed.

“That’s it, baby. Gotta keep real quiet, right?” Harry praises, bottoming out within Louis. “Don’t want anyone to hear us and come looking, do you?”

Louis grits his teeth, trying to hold back the whine that somehow manages to escape anyway. Harry chuckles, tucking his head into Louis’ neck as he begins to thrust.

“Or maybe you do? You want us to get caught, baby?” Harry’s thrusts pick up their pace and he adjusts his angle until he’s hitting Louis’ prostate with every thrust. Harry plants his hands on either side of Louis’ head and starts thrusting into him at a furious pace. The bed is creaking beneath them, and the thought that one of their family members might hear and come investigating makes Louis feel as though every inch of him is tingling with a weird mixture of shame and intense arousal.

“Please,” Louis breathes, not even sure what exactly he’s asking for. Letting go of his own legs, he reaches up to grasp onto Harry’s shoulders, desperately pulling him closer. Harry lowers down onto his elbows and crashes his mouth against Louis’. The speed of Harry’s thrusts make the kiss sloppy, the two mostly just panting into each other’s mouths.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis begins chanting under his breath.

“C’mon, baby,” Harry pants, “Come for me, I’m so close. Want you to come first.” He returns his mouth to Louis’ biting roughly at the older man’s lip. After just a few more thrusts, Louis tightens around Harry and claws his hands down Harry’s back as he comes. He manages to hold back his moans, instead arching back into the bed and opening his mouth wide in a silent scream. Harry’s orgasm comes soon after, his come flooding into Louis’ hole.

Louis lays panting underneath Harry for only a moment before he’s pushing at Harry’s chest. With a confused look, Harry pulls out and sits back up between Louis’ legs.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, pouting at Louis adorably. His cock suddenly feels lonely without Louis’ warm hole wrapped around it.

Louis scooches his way up to the top of the bed, sitting and patting the bed beside him. “Come lay up here, I wanna ride you.” He says with a cheeky smile.

Harry scrambles to follow instructions, looking up at Louis in awe once he settles amongst his parent’s pillows. “Yeah? You wanna go again?”

Louis swings a leg over Harry’s hips and immediately sinks back down onto Harry’s cock. “Better make this one quick, huh? Someone’s bound to come looking,” Louis smirks, already moving on Harry’s cock.

“I hope they do,” Harry breathes. “Hope they see us. See how much you love having my cock in you, how pretty you look.”

Louis’ mostly just rocking his hips, shifting Harry’s cock within his still-sensitive hole. Harry takes hold of his hips, helping to move him to and fro. They’re both still so sensitive from the last round that they feel as if it won’t take long to get off again.

“You don’t care who sees, do you? Not as long as you’re getting fucked,” Harry moans. “Don’t even care who’s fucking you. You’ll take any cock, as long as it fills you full.”

Louis whines, shaking his head no.

“I don’t believe that, baby. Your little hole’s so desperate for it you’ll let your own brother fuck you.” Louis’ rocking faster against Harry’s cock, not even attempting to quiet the needy whines falling through his lips. Between Harry’s words and his own sensitive hole, Louis can feel his second climax coming on quickly.

“Let me fuck you with our family just downstairs. Moaning so pretty on my cock for everyone to hear,” Harry continues. “Don’t care who hears. Don’t care who sees, do you? What if dad walked in here right now? Saw his sons fucking in his bed, hm? He’ll see you riding me so pretty, see your hole stretched so tight on my cock, won’t he?”

Louis curls forward against Harry’s chest, his body beginning to shake as he rubs his cock against Harry’s stomach with each rocking movement.

“Think he’ll watch?” Harry pants into Louis’ hair. He reaches behind Louis and thrusts a finger into him beside his cock. “He’ll enjoy the show, won’t he? Wouldn’t even make us stop.” Louis gasps, coming across Harry’s stomach before collapsing down onto him. Harry manages to thrust into him a few more times before he’s coming, too, unable to hold back a loud moan.

The two lay entwined for several minutes before they decide they better get dressed and head back downstairs before someone really does come and find them. They straighten out the bedding as much as they can, but there’s nothing they can do to hide the wet spots they’ve left behind. Louis eyes them worriedly on the way out, but Harry just smirks and leads him from the room with a hand in Louis’ back pocket.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Zayn Malik, Louis/Harry, Louis/Zayn/Harry, Threesome, Incest, Barebacking, Unrealistic Sex, Anal Fingering, Come Swallowing, Rimming, Infidelity (on Zayn's part), Cock Warming, Exhibitionism

“Harry and I are fucking and we’re not gonna stop!” Louis blurts out the second Zayn walks through their apartment door Wednesday night. He hears the loud crash of Harry dropping a dish in the kitchen. 

“Um,” Zayn says, wide eyes staring at Louis from where he’s frozen in the entryway. He had agreed to come over for dinner tonight and help Harry to brainstorm ideas for a final project for Harry’s art class.

“So if you’re gonna have a problem with it, you can turn around and walk right back out that door. I don’t wanna hear any judgement,” Louis continues. He’s mostly forcing an air of confidence, while inside he’s afraid that his life-long friend is going to disown him in disgust.

Zayn takes a moment to absorb the information. Harry walks up behind Louis and places a supportive hand on his shoulder. Zayn’s eyes shift between the two.

“Okay,” he says hesitantly. “No judgement, but I might have some questions.”

Louis smiles, relieved. “Okay, that’s fine.”

\--

Zayn was not lying about the questions. He’s managed to keep quiet throughout dinner, and for the half hour it takes for him and Harry to decide on a project and to create a rough sketch of the idea, but the second the trio take their seats in the living room he begins firing questions off rapidly.

Harry and Louis explain to him the when’s and how’s of their sexual relationship. Louis walks him through the details of that first time in the kitchen, much to Harry’s amusement and Zayn’s hesitant curiosity. Harry waxes poetic about how much he truly loves Louis and everything he adores about Louis’ body (Louis is furiously blushing by the time he finishes, but he’s endlessly pleased). Louis finishes off by filling Zayn in on Harry’s newfound penchant for cock warming, insisting that Louis needs to be on his dick at all hours of the day. How pouty Harry had gotten earlier when Louis pulled off him and announced they needed to get dressed for Zayn’s arrival.

“Well don’t feel like you have to hold back on my account,” Zayn says, leaning back in the chair and gesturing toward the duo as if to say _go ahead_.

Louis stares at Zayn in shock. _What?_

Harry, however, is clearly excited. “Really?” He asks Zayn, already pushing at Louis to get him to stand up.

“Sure, its your home. Do what you please.”

Louis is shocked. Zayn _the prude_ is telling him to sit on his brother’s cock right in front of him?

Harry succeeds in rousing a confused Louis into standing. Without warning, he pulls both Louis’ sweats and panties down in one go, leaving Louis in nothing but Harry’s shirt, which is thankfully long enough to keep his genitals from being exposed to his best friend. Louis lets out a shocked squeak, and Harry’s already undoing his own fly to pull his hard cock out into the open.

_What is happening?_

Louis considers the possibility he’s dreaming.

“C’mon, babe,” Harry says, gripping Louis’ thigh to signal for him to climb back into Harry’s lap. Louis is stunned. Here he is standing naked from the waist down, about to sit on his brother’s cock in front of his best friend! He pinches himself, but doesn’t wake into another, more sensible, world.

“Lou,” Harry pulls at his thigh to nudge him closer again. His hand is working along his own cock while he waits, as though it’s totally normal and fine to be doing this under Zayn’s supervision. Louis glances back and forth between Harry and Zayn, though careful not to meet the latter’s gaze. Harry’s hand creeps up Louis’ leg and he brushes his fingers against Louis’ hole. Louis shivers, feeling the edges of his resolve weakening.

“It’s okay, Lou, really. I won’t judge.” Zayn promises. Louis swallows nervously. Harry’s fingers push into Louis’ hole, fingering in and out, and brushing against Louis’ walls oh-so-nicely.

“Come on, baby,” Harry soothes, “Come sit on Daddy’s cock.”

“Jesus,” Zayn breathes out in shock. Louis’ already complying, facing away from Harry as he climbs into his lap, legs spread open to bracket the younger man’s. Harry’s fingers slip out of his hole.

“There we go,” he says approvingly as Louis settles down onto him.

Louis closes his eyes and leans his head back against Harry’s shoulder. Partially to avoid meeting his best friend’s eyes, and partially because Louis can’t help but feel boneless and relaxed with Harry inside him. The two other boys somehow strike up a casual conversation about Zayn’s art while Louis’ is lulled into a peaceful daze by Harry’s hand stroking against his stomach.

He comes to a short time later, shocked to find that at some point Harry had removed Louis’ shirt, leaving him completely bare and exposed. Harry’s hands are caressing along Louis’ sides and stomach, occasionally flicking against a nipple or lightly brushing along Louis’ cock. Louis sighs and leans into Harry’s touch before opening his eyes fully and looking across to see Zayn looking directly back at him. Louis can feel his body flush with heat from embarrassment, but he can’t bring himself to feel ashamed enough to put a stop to the situation. His arousal heightens at the knowledge that Harry’s completely exposed him to his best friend without even asking, like Louis is his to do whatever he wants with.

Zayn at least seems to be enjoying the show if the bulge in his jeans is anything to go by.

“I mean can you blame me for wanting to fuck my brother, when he looks like this?” Harry asks Zayn, continuing a conversation that had started while Louis had been dozing. “His body is insane.”

Zayn nods in agreement. “It’s a nice little body he’s got. I’ve never realized under all the clothes.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees calmly, as if he’s merely showing off a cool toy to a friend.

“You’ve gotta see his ass, though. Best ass I’ve ever seen.” Harry gives two taps to Louis’ hip. “Baby, turn around so Zayn can see your ass.”

Louis blushes but complies. Lifting up, he awkwardly maneuvers around to face Harry so his back is facing to Zayn. He manages not to fall off the couch, miraculously. Harry pulls him back down onto his cock.

“Shit, Haz,” Zayn says with awe in his voice. “No wonder you can’t keep your dick out of him.”

“Right?” Harry chuckles. He grasps one of Louis’ cheeks in each palm and pulls them apart to expose where Harry’s cock is filling him. “His hole looks so pretty around my cock, too.”

Louis can hear Zayn leaning forward to get a better look before he hums in approval. Louis’ blushing fiercely but is also insanely turned on by how Harry is treating him – showing him off so intimately and without asking.

“Hey, Lou,” Harry says sweetly, releasing his hold on Louis’ ass and pulling back to look him in the eyes. He cards his fingers through Louis’ hair and Louis blinks back at him innocently. “Why don’t you go sit in Zayn’s lap, hm?” Louis lowers his gaze and fidgets his hands together, but Harry tuts and pulls Louis’ gaze back up to meet his own. “Facing him. I want him to see how pretty you look when I fuck you.”

Louis whines but does as Harry says. He lifts himself from Harry’s lap and makes his way on wobbly legs over to Zayn. Harry always jokingly refers to Louis as _dick drunk_ when they fuck, as Louis seems to go all foggy and boneless whenever he’s had Harry’s dick in him. He climbs clumsily into Zayn’s lap and Zayn makes no move to help as Louis straddles his friend’s legs. He simply watches Louis, while Louis does his best to look anywhere else.

“Now don’t be rude to your friend, Louis,” Harry scolds. He presses himself flush against Louis’ back as he slowly thrusts his cock back into his hole.

Louis gulps but meets Zayn’s eyes at last. “Sorry, Z,” he murmurs bashfully.

Zayn gives a kind smile and brushes a thumb along Louis’ cheekbone. “It’s okay, Lou. You’re being so good.” Louis feels relief wash over him. He was so afraid of Zayn judging him or rejecting him after this, but he can tell from looking in Zayn’s eyes that he gets it. He sees nothing but love and acceptance looking back at him.

“So good, Lou,” Harry concurs. “Ask Zayn if he wants to touch you.” He starts shallowly thrusting into Louis at that moment and Louis has to catch himself on the backrest of the couch, just behind Zayn’s shoulders.

“Zayn do you want to touch me?” Louis asks breathlessly, trying to steady himself against Harry’s thrusts.

Zayn looks to Harry, “Can I, H?” Louis moans at the reminder that he has no control in this situation – that Harry owns him.

“Go for it,” Harry replies, a smirk in his voice.

And then Zayn’s hands are running up Louis’ thighs, up his stomach and over his ribcage. Louis is filled with bliss at the feel of Harry moving inside him, his harsh grip on Louis’ hips pulling him back onto his cock with every thrust as he picks up speed. It’s contrasted with Zayn’s gentle hands touching him everywhere. Zayn runs his hands up over where Harry’s gripping him and takes hold of Louis’ ass as Harry had earlier. He pulls Louis’ cheeks apart, allowing Harry to fuck just a bit deeper into him. Louis lets out a pleased moan, his head falling forward onto Zayn’s shoulder.

Harry makes a disapproving noise, twisting a hand into Louis’ hair to pull him upright. “Why don’t you give Zayn some nice kisses, baby? Let him have your mouth while I fuck your hole.”

Louis lets out a whimper. He meets Zayn’s eyes briefly and when Harry releases his hair he falls forward and lets his lips crash against Zayn’s. Immediately, he opens his mouth and lets Zayn fuck his tongue in. Louis is too far out of it to really participate in the kiss, so he lets Zayn do as he pleases while their mouths became slick with each other’s saliva.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry grunts. His hips start thrusting even harder into Louis as he feels his orgasm building. “Being so good for Daddy. Such a good boy, doing everything I say.”

Louis moans into Zayn’s mouth, hurtling toward his own climax. He clenches down around Harry’s cock and the younger man gives a few more thrusts before he’s coming into Louis. Louis’ orgasm quickly follows, his mouth going completely lax against his friend’s while his cock spurts come into Zayn’s lap.

Zayn kisses Louis a few more times before pulling away. He lets Louis rest his forehead against his shoulder while stroking his fingers through Louis’ hair. “Shit, you make the best sounds, Louis. So fucking sexy,” he says softly against Louis’ ear.

“So beautiful,” Harry adds, caressing Louis’ hips and down his thighs. “Such a good boy, so perfect.”

Louis sighs happily against Zayn’s shoulder. “Love you, Haz. Love you, Z.” They both return the sentiment.

Then Harry’s pulling out and Zayn’s reaching his hand down to slip two fingers into Louis’ fucked out hole. Louis twitches from the oversensitivity but knows better than to pull away from the intrusion. Zayn starts thrusting his fingers shallowly and twisting them around before Harry’s mouth meets them at Louis’ entrance. He starts licking along Louis’ rim, thrusting his tongue in beside Zayn’s fingers and swallowing down the come that he’s working out. Louis obediently holds himself still through the ministrations.

Once finished, Harry stands and pulls Louis against his chest, kissing along his shoulder and whispering praises in Louis’ ear. Louis is nearly purring with happiness when Harry suggests he settle onto the floor between Zayn’s legs. “You can keep my cock warm with your pretty mouth while I suck Zayn off, okay?” He says, rubbing his thumb along Louis’ lower lip. Louis nods and settles himself between Zayn’s legs, his back resting against the base of the chair.

Harry kneels in front of him and nudges his cock past Louis lips. Louis holds his mouth still around Harry’s softened cock, while Harry leans forward to unzip Zayn’s fly and wraps his own lips around the leaking erection. It doesn’t take long for Harry to have Zayn coming down his throat with a quiet moan.

The other two eventually help Louis to stand from the floor, both giving him many kisses and praises as they lead him down the hall to Harry’s room. Harry grabs him a glass of water, which he drinks down gratefully, and they tuck Louis into bed.

Harry starts stripping his remaining clothes off as he turns to Zayn. “It’s getting late, you wanna stay over tonight?”

Zayn nods gratefully. “Thanks man, that’d be great. Don’t feel much like driving home at the moment,” he chuckles. Zayn strips off his clothes as well and they both climb into bed on either side of Louis, curling around him.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: More Zayn/Louis/Harry, Top Harry, Top Zayn, Bottom Louis, Double Penetration, Blow Jobs, Unrealistic Sex, Cock Warming, Infidelity (still on Zayn's part), Threesome, Incest

Louis wakes the next morning to the feeling of an impending orgasm. As his eyes fly open, he immediately takes in the sight and feel of Zayn’s head bobbing in his lap, his warm mouth suctioning to create an amazing pressure around Louis’ cock. He then quickly becomes aware of Harry pressed behind him, mouthing at his shoulder and combing a gentle hand through his hair while his cock is nestled in Louis’ ass.

“Fuck,” Louis grunts. His hips have started thrusting forward into Zayn’s mouth, only to then writhe in pleasure from the friction against his prostate when it causes Harry’s cock to move inside him. It takes only a few short seconds before he’s coming into Zayn’s mouth.

Harry’s whispering soothing words into his ear while Zayn laps at his softening disk a few times, and then Zayn is shifting back up the bed and kissing Louis fiercely. He uses his thumb to pull Louis’ mouth open and thrusts his tongue inside. Louis can taste his remaining traces of come on Zayn’s tongue and he can’t hold back a moan as he kisses back. He swipes his tongue through the crevices in Zayn’s mouth, eagerly lapping up any remaining taste.

Zayn shifts forward and thrusts his erection against Louis’ stomach. He lets out a husky moan of his own when Harry reaches over and grips his ass, pulling him harder into Louis and trapping Louis within the tight press of two hard bodies. Louis gasps as Zayn’s hips press into his sensitive dick and Harry takes the opportunity to pull Louis’ mouth to meet his own. Louis reaches an arm up to fist into Harry’s curls while their tongues meet. Zayn starts kissing along Louis’ neck, licking over his chest and pulling a nipple into his mouth where he teases it with his teeth.

Before Louis even notices the shift of Zayn’s hips he feels the head of his friend’s cock shove into his hole next to Harry’s. With Harry’s hand still gripping along his jaw, Louis can’t pull back from their kiss and ends up whimpering into Harry’s mouth. While the extra stretch was more than Louis had ever experienced before, it wasn’t necessarily painful and he suspects Harry might have taken care to stretch him a bit beforehand.

“Shh,” Zayn soothes, gripping onto Louis’ hip as he thrusts his cock a bit further into the tight space. “Doing such a good job, Lou. Already feel so good around me.”

Louis breathes another moan into Harry’s mouth, but moves his hand down to place over Zayn’s on his hip. With one last push, Zayn bottoms out inside Louis and the three men take a moment to remain still and breathe against each other. Harry breaks the kiss with Louis, ducking his head against Louis’ shoulder while he enjoys the added tightness and the feel of Zayn’s cock against his own.

“Fuck, baby, look at you,” he moans into Louis’ skin. “Taking us both so well. Bet you love feeling so full, don’t you?”

Louis nods. “Yeah, love it. Feels so good.” He shifts his hand from his hip up to curl around Zayn’s neck. Zayn’s head is still pressed into Louis’ chest, but he tilts his chin up to meet Louis’ eyes. “Love being so full,” Louis breathes. “Zayn’s cock feels so good next to my daddy’s. Stretches me so tight.”

Zayn lets out a curse and tries to thrust his cock further into Louis’ heat. Harry follows by pulling halfway out and thrusting back in himself, and then the two are both fucking into Louis rapidly. Louis does his best to find somewhere for his hands to find purchase as he’s forced back and forth between the two bodies. He can’t seem to catch his breath; the two cocks filling him just seem to create a constant pressure against his prostate. The feel of both men thrusting into him at slightly different rhythms is better than Louis ever could have imagined and, as he feels his second orgasm already approaching, he finds himself praying that this feeling could last forever. He comes with a scream, the hand he has around Zayn’s neck pulling harshly at the man’s hairline.

Harry’s thrusts start becoming quicker and more shallow, and it only takes a few moments before he’s sinking his teeth into Louis’ shoulder and choking out a moan as his come spurts into Louis. Zayn continues on for several more thrusts before he’s coming as well. The three lay panting together, Harry or Zayn giving another lazy thrust now and then. Louis can feel the squelching of their come within him every time they move and his skin tingles with the pleasure of being so stretched and sloppy around their cocks.

He pecks little kisses against Zayn’s mouth until they both open up and tease their tongues together, then twists back and pulls Harry down for kisses of his own. The three lay together for nearly an hour, swapping kisses and caressing skin. Between kisses, Louis can’t seem to keep the wide grin off his face.

Eventually, Zayn gives a final peck to Louis’ lips before finally pulling out of him and crawling out of bed, announcing that he has plans to meet Liam for lunch.

Harry and Louis don’t leave the bed for the rest of the day, both so turned on from the morning’s events that they can’t keep their hands off each other.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Louis/Zayn, Louis/Harry, Blowjob, Comeplay, Anal Sex, Infidelity (that damn Zayn again), Incest, Exhibitionism Kink, Light Dom/Sub vibes?, Barebacking

_A few months later…_

Harry and Louis have become hermits. Well. Nearly. Other than Harry attending his classes, and the occasional trip for groceries, the two almost never leave their apartment anymore. They instead spend all of their time secluded together, wrapped up in each other.

It’s strange to Louis now, how long it had taken them to get to this point. How long they toed the line, dancing around each other without even realizing something more was simmering just under the surface until that morning it exploded. It’s hard for him to imagine the amount of time he’d spent curled up in Harry’s arms, skin to skin and the closest he’d ever felt to another human being, not knowing how much deeper their relationship could be.

Now, Louis can rarely last more than an hour in Harry’s presence without begging for his cock.  
He’s not sure if he should be worried; if this is turning into some sort of addiction and he should look into getting help. He mostly figures that as long as Harry seems to be as addicted as he is, he’s probably fine. Right?

Most of all, Louis’ shocked at the side of himself Harry seems uniquely able to reveal. Louis can’t say he’s ever gone much past vanilla sex with either of his exes – hell, with Shaun even anal was a rarity. But under Harry’s encouragement, he can’t deny that he’s become a proper _slut_ for it.

He wants Harry’s cock all the time. In his mouth, in his ass, even just in his general vicinity so long as he can lay his eyes on it. He wants Harry’s mouth on him, anywhere, everywhere. _God_ , his hands. Those big hands with the long fingers that somehow become magic when they’re moving within him. He wants to feel Harry’s skin against his own always, wants to feel the heat of Harry’s gaze and the weight of his desire for the rest of eternity.

He’s addicted to Harry. But that’s not the only change Louis’ seen in himself the past few months. Things have changed with Zayn, too.

Louis doesn’t feel quite the same need with Zayn as he does with Harry. He loves his best friend, but he’d be happy still even if they weren’t having sex. Which they are, now. Zayn has been coming over at least twice a week lately to lay his hands on Louis; get his cock in him. It’s a whole new level to their friendship, that last barrier broken leaving them closer than ever.

It’s best on nights when Harry and Zayn will take him together. Louis feels infinitely powerful when he’s got the two sets of hands, two mouths, two cocks lavishing him in attention. The two people he loves most in this world, his brother and his best friend, surrounding him with their desire. It’s intoxicating. Louis will never get tired of being stuffed full, feeling two cocks working within him, filling him with come and leaving him filthy and sated.

So Harry and Louis don’t leave the apartment anymore, really. It’s become their own little sex cave, except for the few hours a week they make themselves presentable to entertain their friends.

Like tonight.

Zayn, Liam, and Niall are making their weekly trek into the hermits’ cave to tell them about their eventful lives while Louis and Harry listen with very little to add. Other than Zayn, no one knows about the new twist on their _brotherly_ relationship, so they can’t very well fill them with tales of how many times Louis’ come on Harry’s cock today.

So, as much as they do genuinely love their friends, Harry and Louis begrudgingly get dressed, call out for food delivery, and spray some air freshener to cover up the smell of sex in the air.

Louis answers the door when they arrive, hugging Zayn tightly, clasping a hand on Niall’s shoulder, and shooting Liam what he hopes is a convincing smile while a bit of guilt churns in his gut. He quickly averts his eyes.

The boys all spread out across the couch; Harry already having pulled up a movie on the screen while they wait for the food to get there. Louis doesn’t even have a chance to cuddle up next to Harry before Zayn’s attracting his attention.

“Hey, Lou,” Zayn calls, motioning for Louis to follow him. “A quick word?”

Louis nods, following as Zayn leads him into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

He looks at Zayn questioningly. “What’s up?”

Rather than responding, Zayn reaches forward to grasp around Louis’ waist and pull him closer. He presses into Louis with a hungry kiss. Louis moans, lifting onto his toes to move into Zayn.

“Want your mouth,” Zayn pants, pulling away from the kiss. He gently presses on Louis’ shoulders to push him down to his knees. Louis quickly catches on, licking his lips as Zayn’s undoing his trousers and pulling his cock out. He’s already half hard but pauses to give himself a few strokes before placing his cock against Louis’ lips.

“Come on, babe. We don’t have long,” Zayn says softly, nudging against him.

Louis opens his mouth obediently, holding onto Zayn’s hips for balance as he bobs his head along his friend’s cock. He sets a quick rhythm, moving his tongue along Zayn’s shaft, one hand coming to work along the base and fondle at Zayn’s balls. Zayn moans and holds Louis’ head in his hands, lightly shifting his hips to match Louis’ movements.

“Yeah, there we go, babe. Fucking perfect mouth. Been thinking about it all day,” he admits, closing his eyes at the perfect suction.

Louis takes Zayn in as deep as he can, into the back of his throat, moaning at the intrusion. He moves his hands to rest in his lap as Zayn starts guiding him against his cock, thrusting into the tightness as Louis swallows around him. Louis holds himself as still as he can, letting Zayn take control. Letting Zayn use him.

“Shit, already close Lou. Such a perfect little mouth you’ve got.”

Zayn continues to thrust into Louis’ mouth, looking down and making eye contact with the other man. Louis’ face is surely red at this point, lips puffy from working Zayn’s cock, and tears streaming down his cheeks from choking against every other thrust. Zayn groans, coming into Louis’ mouth as he pulls out, leaving a stream to splash against his face.

Zayn pulls him up and leads him over to sit on the edge of the bed. He refastens his own jeans and then places a gentle kiss on Louis’ lips. Louis smiles at him, still breathing heavily as he tries to catch his breath. Zayn smooths his thumbs under Louis’ eyes, wiping away the tear tracks.

“Beautiful boy,” he breathes, stroking a thumb along Louis’ jaw. He hesitates, seeming torn, but ultimately stating, “Wish I could stay in here with you, but I’d better get back out there.”

Louis nods, turning his head to place a kiss to Zayn’s palm. “Send Harry in?”

“Sure thing,” Zayn agrees, pressing one last kiss to the top of Louis’ head before stepping back out of the room.

A few moments later, Harry is entering the room, a look of concern on his face. As soon as he catches sight of Louis, though, his expression morphs into a smirk and he makes sure to close the door firmly behind himself.

“Looks like you two had some fun in here,” he says cheekily, stepping into Louis’ space and running his thumb along his swollen lips. He swipes at some of the leftover come on Louis’ cheek, gathering it on his thumb before pressing it into Louis’ mouth. He watches with dark eyes as Louis sucks the digit in, cleaning it with his tongue. Louis’ hands grip Harry’s hips, pulling him closer into the space between his spread legs.

“Looks like he left you wanting, though, didn’t he, baby?” Harry sympathizes, his free hand moving down to press against Louis’ erection where it strains against his jeans. “You need Daddy to take care of you, don’t you?”

Louis nods again, a needy whine escaping as he shifts his hips into the pressure of Harry’s palm. Harry pulls his finger from Louis’ mouth with a pop, using both hands to pull Louis’ shirt over his head.

“Lay back, love,” he instructs.

Louis shifts back toward the middle of the bed and lays flat, lifting his hips to help as Harry pulls off his jeans and panties. He preens under Harry’s heated gaze.

“Shit, you’re pretty,” Harry sighs, smoothing his hands along Louis’ skin; up the length of his thighs, curving around his hips, and over his stomach. “No wonder Z can’t resist you, hm? Even with his boyfriend in the next room, he’s gotta get his dick in that gorgeous mouth.” He teases the seem of Louis’ lips with his thumb, pulling at the flesh until Louis once again opens his mouth around the digit. He hums, letting Louis suck at his finger for a moment before pulling it out again and hurriedly disrobing.

He climbs onto the bed, hovering over Louis. “Or maybe you’re just a needy little slut,” he muses, letting his hips fall into the cradle of Louis’ legs, bringing their cocks together and drawing a loud moan from the smaller man. “Maybe poor Zayn just can’t help himself, knowing how desperate you are. Walking around drooling over every cock you see. That’s very naughty, baby. Tempting poor Z like that.”

Louis whines, arching up into Harry even as he’s shaking his head vigorously.

Harry smirks, grinding his hips down into Louis’ to pull another moan out of him. “No? You don’t think you’re naughty, walking around like a wet dream, tempting unsuspecting men?”

Louis shakes his head again. “No other men, don’t want other cocks,” he protests, staring up into Harry’s eyes.

Harry makes a thoughtful noise, feigning ignorance as he asks, “Who’s cock do you want then, baby? Zayn’s?”

Louis shakes his head again, trying to shift his hips up against Harry’s. He lets his hands fall motionless at his sides, taken with the feeling of Harry caging him in, overwhelming him.

“No, Daddy. Yours. Want your cock, _please_.”

He’s desperate now, doesn’t even care how loud he’s being so long as Harry fucks him.

“That’s right. Love Daddy’s cock, don’t you?”

Louis nods, smiling in relief as Harry hitches his legs up higher around his hips. He only teases Louis a little by rubbing the length of his cock against his hole before his own desperation takes over and he’s entering Louis with one smooth glide. Louis opens around him easily, fitting like a glove; like their bodies just click into place perfectly, made for each other. They both let out a sigh at the reunion, finally feeling whole again.

Harry’s immediately moving within Louis, holding himself up with one elbow planted by Louis’ head. His other hand curves around Louis’ jaw, keeping him in place while their mouths meet in a wet kiss. Louis clings to Harry, trying his hardest to pull Harry further into him. Harry quickly sets a rhythm, pulling out slowly and then slamming back in roughly, fucking Louis down into the mattress and causing the bed frame to creak every time he bottoms out.

Harry breaks the kiss, nibbling a trail along Louis’ jaw to just under his ear. “Moan for me, baby,” he murmurs, sending a chill down Louis’ spine. “Let the boys hear how much you love it; how pretty you sound taking your brother’s cock.”

Louis obeys, letting his moans spill forth - high pitched whines with each thrust of Harry’s hips, breathless groans with every slow drag against his prostate.

“That’s it,” Harry praises, still speaking softly into Louis’ ear. “They can all hear you now. Shit, I might as well take you out there, fuck you right in front of them.”

Louis gasps, his skin heating at the thought of it. The thing is, he knows he’d fucking let Harry do it, too. Wouldn’t even put up a fight.

Harry can read it on his face. “Yeah, you’d let me. Shit,” he pants into Louis’ neck as his hips start to pick up speed. He bites down into Louis’ collarbone, adding to the patchwork-quilt of other marks spanning Louis’ body.

Louis knows he’s nearing his own climax. He tries to focus on squeezing his walls around Harry, meeting each of Harry’s thrusts with his own, wanting to spur on his finish as well.

“We’ve got the whole rest of our lives together, baby,” Harry murmurs. “I’m gonna do absolutely everything to you. And you’ll let me, won’t you?”

“Yeah. Anything,” Louis pants out. He breathes in Harry’s scent, focuses in on all the places Harry’s skin is touching his own, moans again at the heat and friction of Harry’s hard cock moving within him, filling him so full, so perfectly. He knows he’d let Harry do anything he wanted to him.

He doesn’t know if he’s always been so submissive, if he’s always had that within himself or if it’s that he truly trusts Harry with every piece of himself. Perhaps he’s lost some of his boundaries. Maybe he’d never actually explored his boundaries in the first place. Maybe once you cross the line of fucking your own brother, any other line seems so much more crossable.

“Anything,” Harry parrots, breathing heavily as his hips fuck into Louis at an increasing pace. “Let me use you however I want, whenever I want. Gonna fuck you forever, however I want. You’re mine.”

Before he can even gasp in another breath, Louis’ coming, screaming as his cock shoots all over himself. Harry curses at the sight, his thrusts becoming erratic. The whole bed is shaking, making so much noise as it creaks and scrapes against the floor. Louis lets himself fall limp, sinking into the bed and letting out quiet little noises with every thrust against his oversensitive prostate, but he lets Harry continue to use him.

Soon enough, Harry’s pulling out. He aims his cock, working along his own length furiously until he comes, splashing across Louis’ stomach. He continues to hold himself above Louis, catching his breath before finally crawling back off the bed.

He stands at the edge and takes hold of Louis’ legs to pull him closer. Louis tries to sit up but Harry stops him, pushing him back down flat with a smirk on his face and then streaking his hands through the mess on Louis’ stomach. He mixes their come into Louis’ skin, spreading it thin until it becomes nothing but a sticky, tacky residue.

Louis feels filthy. Loves that he’s filthy. Loves that he can feel where Harry’s come has sunk into his skin, become a part of him. “Daddy,” he breathes, so incredibly pleased.

Harry merely maintains his smirk, pressing a quick kiss to Louis’s belly before he starts redressing his boy. Louis lets him do most of the work, hating each piece of clothing that separates his skin from Harry’s but loving that his daddy takes care of him so well.

Once Harry’s pulled his own clothing back on and washed his hands in the ensuite, the two exit the room to go rejoin the boys.

The boys are sitting quietly along the sofa, plates in their laps filled from the takeout containers now spread across the coffee table.

“Ah, the food’s arrived!” Harry says happily, ignoring the heavy, shocked stares of Niall and Liam as he makes up a plate for himself and Louis to share before they curl up together on the couch.

Louis settles into Harry’s lap, leaning back into him contentedly as the two begin to eat from the plate Harry holds in front of them.

Zayn is trying to bite back a smirk of his own as he takes in Louis’ dazed appearance, his lips still noticeably puffy and a sheen of sweat wetting his hairline. Niall and Liam continue to stare with wide eyes at the two of them but make no comment, either at a loss for words or fear of even broaching the topic.

Eventually, stilted conversation, carried mostly by Harry and Zayn, shifts into regular banter and the night ends in good spirits with no one having mentioned the new elephant in the room.

Niall is the last to leave, and Louis doesn’t even last ten seconds past the closing of the door before he’s stripping down and climbing back onto Harry’s dick, already missing the feel of it within him.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Louis/Harry, Louis/Niall/Harry, Louis/Harry/Zayn, Louis/Harry/Zayn/Niall, Blowjobs, Barebacking, Incest, Foursome, Slutty Louis, Anal Sex
> 
> Note: I tried to address the whole Zayn infidelity thing at the end. Not sure how that ended up? Might go somewhere with it if I continue writing on this. Idk.

The following Sunday finds Harry and Louis making out on the couch before the boys are due to come over. Harry’s half-hard cock is still buried in Louis’ hole from the last round of sex, and Louis rocks back against it as their kiss becomes increasingly heated. His own erection is trapped between them, rubbing against Harry’s stomach with each movement.

A whine escapes Louis’ lips when Harry finally pulls away, leaving Louis chasing after his lips. Harry strokes softly along Louis’ back. “We’d better get up before the boys get here,” he explains, leaving one last peck to Louis’ lips before shifting them into a sitting position.

“No, please Daddy,” Louis whines, mouthing along Harry’s neck. “Want you to fuck me again.”

Harry sighs, securing his hands under Louis’ thighs as he stands. Louis wraps his legs tightly around Harry’s waist as he carries him into their bedroom. Harry slowly lowers Louis down onto the bed, finally slipping his cock out of his hole.

Louis tries to hold back his disappointment as he watches Harry move to the closet and begin getting dressed. “Harry, please,” he begs futilely, reaching his arms out pathetically for the other man with a pout on his face. Harry ignores him as he finishes dressing.

When Louis finally gives up and makes his way over to the dresser, Harry blocks him, pulling him by the wrist back out to the living area.

“Why don’t you pick something out on the tv?” Harry suggests, turning toward the kitchen.

Louis stands in the middle of the living room, confused.

“But. I need to get dressed?” Louis asks, looking at Harry unsurely. 

“No need,” Harry says evasively. He moves into the kitchen to pull out the takeout menus and grab some drinks from the fridge. Louis follows after him.

“But then I’ll be the only one… without clothes,” Louis points out, fidgeting where he’s leaning against the wall.

“Yes,” Harry says. He crowds into Louis’ space, smoothing comforting hands over Louis’ hips. “I talked to the boys about having some fun tonight. They know how slutty you are now, baby, no need to hide it anymore.”

Louis whimpers, cheeks flushing at the implications of Harry’s words. He rocks his hips into Harry’s, the taller man merely shifting Louis back a step with a chuckle. “I don’t think so baby. The boys will be here any second.”

As though on cue, three knocks rap against the door. “Why don’t you go let them in?” Harry suggests, sending Louis off with a smack to the ass.

Louis pauses in front of the door, glancing down at the state he’s in and feeling his blush darken. He cracks open the door, trying to do so while most of his body hidden behind it. Zayn, however, immediately pulls him out from behind the door and into a lingering kiss.

“Nice outfit, Lou,” he smirks, cupping a quick handful of Louis’ ass.

Niall boggles at them. “Wait, how long has this been going on?!” He demands, gesturing between the two.

“Not too long,” Zayn shrugs, walking off to greet Harry in the kitchen and leaving Niall staring at Louis in shock. Louis blushes harder, avoiding Niall’s gaze and shutting the door.

\--

They don’t even end up turning on the television after all. As soon as all the boys are settled, Harry’s pulling Louis into his lap and onto his cock where he’s pulled it out over the waistband of his sweats. Louis, still riled up from earlier, immediately starts whimpering and rocking in Harry’s lap, chasing the friction he’s been so desperate for.

Louis doesn’t even have it within him to feel embarrassed, feeling the heavy gazes of the other two boys while squirming on Harry’s cock. Harry’s big hands land on his hips, pulling Louis back and forth in his lap, working him along his cock at his own pace.

“Daddy,” Louis gasps, leaning forward onto his hands so that Harry could properly rock him along his length. Louis chances a glance up at the other boys. Zayn already has his cock out and in hand, matching his pace to Harry’s thrusts. Niall is watching the scene with wide eyes while almost distractedly palming himself through his jeans.

“Fuck baby, you feel so good,” Harry moans, keeping a slow and steady pace. “Love putting on a show for the boys, don’t you? Show them how well you take Daddy’s cock?”

“Yeah,” Louis moans. His arms are starting to get tired from attempting to push himself back onto Harry’s cock. Harry’s firm grip keeps Louis from doing anything other than accepting Harry’s pace. “Your cock feels so good, Daddy.”

“Yeah, I know you love it, baby. Can’t get enough of Daddy’s cock, can you?” 

Zayn curses quietly, pulling Louis’ attention back to him.

“Looks like Niall likes your little show, baby,” Harry says, and Louis’ gaze snaps over to the other man. He’s since undone his fly and is now rubbing himself through his briefs.

Louis fixes his gaze on the movement of Niall’s hand, eyeing the bulge he can see taking shape. He licks his lips. “Can I taste it, Daddy?”

Harry meets Niall’s eyes briefly over Louis’ head, seeing a shocked but eager look directed back at him

“Fuck, such a little slut, aren’t you, baby? One cock not enough for you?” He pulls Louis back onto his cock harshly, bottoming out within the other man and eliciting a loud moan. “Yeah, go ahead and suck him, baby. Show everyone how desperate you are.”

Louis strains forward as far as he can while being held firmly within Harry’s lap. The boys let him struggle for a moment, chuckling at his futile attempts before Niall takes pity on him and moves closer. Louis eagerly pushes Niall’s underwear down and pulls his dick out, swallowing half the length down at once.

“Shit!” Niall gasps, bucking up into the wet heat. “Fucking greedy, ain’t he?”

The other boys laugh. Zayn chimes in, “You’ve got that right. He’d probably take a hundred dicks at once if he could.”

Louis moans around Niall’s cock, his tongue lapping up the precome at the slit before taking as much as he can into his mouth. He holds himself above Niall’s lap with one elbow, while his free hand works along the base of Niall’s cock.

Niall’s hand grips into his hair, tugging lightly on the strands while Louis bobs on his length. Harry watches on, holding Louis still against him while running his fingers along his stretched rim, teasing the reddened skin with the idea of stretching even further.

Suddenly, Zayn is at Louis’ side, his erection still sticking out from the open v of his jeans. He slaps his cock against Louis’ face and Louis jerks up, glancing at the man dazedly.

“Suck it,” Zayn orders, pressing the tip of his cock against Louis’ lips. Louis opens his mouth obediently and Zayn thrusts all the way in, causing Louis to gag, before pulling back a bit and letting Louis move at his own pace. Louis’ free hand continues to work along Niall’s cock while he sucks down Zayn’s.

“Shit, he’s in fucking heaven,” Harry laughs, “Three cocks, huh baby? You fucking love it, don’t you?”

Louis moans, trying his best to nod. He feels as though he truly is in heaven, loving the attention of the other boys on him. Feeling so naughty, yet so powerful; able to feel the arousal of these three men, caused by him. Wanting to please them, use them in return.

“Let him suck both at once,” Harry suggests, motioning for Niall and Zayn to move closer together. Zayn pulls Louis off of his cock and climbs onto the couch, straddling Niall’s lap, and lines his dick up against Niall’s.

Louis is gasping, taking a few seconds to catch his breath before leaning in and opening his mouth around both cocks in front of him. It’s a tight fit, the combined width of the two pulling at the corners of his lips. He isn’t able to get much more than the tips into his mouth before the stretch becomes too painful, so he decides to use his hand to cover most of the length while he sucks at the heads, swirling his tongue around and between the two and then taking them both at once, sucking hard. Niall and Zayn are doing their best not to buck up into him, cursing at the pressure and heat of Louis’ mouth.

“That’s it,” Harry praises. “So good, taking care of your friends, baby.” He leaves a light smack to Louis’ ass cheek before he starts moving him along his cock once again. Louis fumbles, having to quickly catch his balance with his one free arm.

“Daddy’s gonna come in your pretty hole, and then I’m gonna let our friends fuck you, too, okay?” Harry purrs, picking up his pace once he hears a pleased moan from Louis.

He works Louis back and forth against him quickly. Louis gives up on trying to work the cocks of the other two, letting them slip out of his mouth as he braces both hands against the couch and tries to keep his balance while Harry jerks him around. Zayn and Niall watch on, stroking their cocks and waiting for their turn to fuck him.

Harry finally comes with a low groan, bottoming out within Louis and holding him in place as his come pumps into the tight hole. Louis waits a few moments before he starts whining, grinding back against Harry’s lap in a search for more friction. Harry lets him go, and Louis pulls off of Harry’s cock with a slick noise, immediately turning himself around on the couch to present himself to the other two boys.

“Niall first,” Harry instructs as he twists his fingers into Louis’ hair and pulls him toward his spent cock.

Niall eagerly kneels up on the couch behind Louis, wasting no time in shoving into Louis’ stretched hole. Louis lets out a loud moan, his face buried in the crease of Harry’s pelvis as Niall begins thrusting into him.

“Clean me off, baby,” Harry says, giving a light tug to Louis’ hair. Louis complies, lifting his head and licking along Harry’s shaft. His mouth fills with the taste of Harry’s come, along with his own muskier taste. He cleans Harry off eagerly, taking his cock into his mouth. Niall’s thrusts lead to Louis choking on Harry’s cock several times, causing Harry to moan, his cock slowly hardening again within Louis’ mouth.

“Can you taste yourself on my cock?” Harry asks, smoothing his fingers through Louis’ sweaty strands of hair, brushing it back from his face as the older boy stares up at him.

Louis pulls off of Harry’s cock, his voice raspy as he answers. “Yeah, Daddy. Can taste it.”

“Your little hole tastes so sweet, doesn’t it, baby?” Harry asks, running his thumb along Louis’ swollen lips.

Louis nods, his reply cut off by a Niall slamming his hips into Louis, chasing his impending orgasm.

“Yes,” Louis finally speaks, “I love it, Daddy.”

Harry chuckles. “I know you do, my dirty boy.”

This seems to send Niall over the edge, as he lets out a loud moan before spilling inside of Louis. He gives a few more desperate thrusts before he pulls out, falling back into the sofa.

Zayn wastes no time in coming up beside Louis, pulling him to his knees and holding him flush against himself, kissing him roughly. His hands grope at Louis’ ass as his tongue explores his mouth. Louis’ eyes flutter closed and his hands rise to curl into Zayn’s hair.

“So gorgeous, Lou,” he mutters in between kisses. He moves Louis to sit the vee of Harry’s open legs, his back to Harry’s chest, before kneeing up onto the cushions himself in front of him. Louis lets out a happy sigh, loving nothing better than being sandwiched between his two best boys.

Louis lays back into Harry’s chest as Zayn’s lips return to his, Zayn situating himself between Louis’ legs as their tongues tangle. Zayn pulls at Louis’ hips, adjusting his position before he’s thrusting inside Louis’ fucked-out hole with a satisfied moan.

Louis lets his head fall back against Harry’s shoulder as Zayn thrusts into him. Harry’s hands wrap around him to stroke along his chest, kissing along Louis’ neck.

Zayn balances himself with a hand thrown over Harry’s shoulder, gripping the armrest behind him and Harry brings a hand up to hold Zayn’s hip, steadying him as he increases speed. Louis is moaning loudly now as he nears another orgasm. He cups each of his hands around Harry and Zayn’s necks, pulling Zayn down into a sloppy kiss for a few seconds before turning his head and pulling Harry in. He writhes between the two boys, alternating between kisses until Zayn is close enough to climax that he ducks his head into Louis’ shoulder, panting against his skin.

“Come on, baby,” Harry murmurs in his ear, “You gonna come so poor Zayn can finish?”

“Yeah,” Louis breathes, hands clenching around the two boys’ necks. “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he chants, on the brink of orgasm and then like a cresting wave he is thrown into pleasure, arching up into Zayn and letting out a yell. This seems to be all Zayn is waiting for as he soon follows, bottoming out within Louis and rocking his hips into him as he rides out the crest.

Louis slumps back against Harry, exhausted, while Harry pulls Zayn into a kiss over Louis’ shoulder. Their tongues meet sloppily, Zayn mewling against Harry’s mouth, pushing up into Louis as he shifts closer to Harry, Louis letting out whine from the sensitivity.

Niall clears his throat. “I take it this isn’t the first time Zayn’s been invited to this party,” he says, eyeing the three other men curiously.

Zayn and Harry break their kiss, both turning to look at Niall as though they’d already forgotten his presence.

“Um, no. It’s not,” Zayn responds. He gently pulls out of Louis and turns to sit properly on the couch, tucking his softened dick back into his pants.

“And Liam?”

Zayn sighs, leaning his head back onto the couch. Harry and Louis remain silent, Harry absentmindedly stroking his fingers along the center of Louis’ torso as they watch on.

“He’s doesn’t know.”

Silence rings for a few moments before Niall lets out a quiet breath. “That’s shit, Zayn.”

“Yeah. It is.”

Louis reaches over and grasps Zayn’s hand, pulling it up to press a kiss to his palm with affection. Zayn meets his eyes with a weak smile, though Louis can identify the shadow of guilt in his friend’s eyes.

Louis decides to change the subject. “I’m hungry,” he complains, breaking the tension in the room.

Harry chuckles against his hair. “Well, then. Let’s get some food in you, baby.”

The boys stay long enough to inhale the tacos Harry makes up. At one point Zayn mutters out a promise to Niall that he’s going to come clean to Liam, Niall simply nodding and clapping a friendly hand to Zayn’s shoulder in response.

Before heading back out, each boy pulls Louis into a tight hug. Zayn presses a parting kiss to his lips.

Back in the living room, Harry flicks on the television, starting up a show on Netflix, before pressing Louis into the couch and fucking into him once again. They fall asleep to the glow of the screen, Harry’s cock nestled warmly within Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [rebloggable tumblr post](https://jimsteele.tumblr.com/post/619782133080260608/all-in-our-genes-louis-spends-most-of-his-life)
> 
> Also, you can follow me on Tumblr at [jimsteele](https://jimsteele.tumblr.com) if you want. I will let you know on there whenever I post new fics or if I add any chapters to this one.


End file.
